It's better to have loved
by lilangel and JJC
Summary: Robin and Starfire fall in love! finally we'll get to see what's going on inside their heads!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second Story in case ya didn't know. I've always thought that Starfire and Robin were a cute couple and I had recently wondered what would happen if they dated and something went terrible wrong. This is my first Teen titans fic so plez bear with me as I try to remember some stuff from different episodes. I will also take different parts from different episodes, seeing as I don't remember the exact order they came in. thanx for bearing with me for now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

"No one can ever take your place" Robin told Starfire as they sat together on the roof of Titans tower. Starfire smiled at him sweetly as they watched the sun set over the horizon. As they both walked back inside Titans Tower, Starfire took hold of Robin's hand. Robin blushed and looked at Starfire lovingly. As they entered the tower, they found that Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven had already retreated to their rooms. Robin walked Starfire to her room and told her good night. As he walked to his room he thought of the day the Teen Titans had been founded.

How long had it been since that day? Since he had met Starfire and received that brief but amazing kiss? 1…2 years? It was too long… _It wasn't a REAL kiss _Robin told himself _She didn't want anything to do with me at the time... It was just a kiss to learn our language…_He could feel the kiss all over again and wondered whether she would ever give him a REAL one. He laid back on his bed, his mind swimming with memories of Starfire. As he pondered about her, he gently fell asleep.

Starfire laid on her bed that night, her mind swimming with the day's previous events and Robin's words repeating themselves. _"No one can ever take your place..." _She could feel his hand still upon hers and see his smile. "I do not understand what is going on…" She told herself. She knew she liked Robin as a friend… but did she like him in the way Kitten did? The thought of Kitten made Starfire's blood boil. _I cannot let myself become like that Kitten…_She told herself _She had forced Robin to like her…_ Starfire slowly drifted off to sleep as she thought of Robin.

The next morning Robin awoke and found the other titans busy with breakfast, meditation or TV, all except for Starfire. Robin sighed and told everyone good morning. Raven cast a strange look at Robin, then went back meditating. "Dude, you want some eggs?" Beastboy asked Robin happily. Robin nodded and took a bite of the eggs. _Tofu again. Heh why always tofu?_ Robin asked himself. He heard the hallway doors open and Starfire floated into the room. "Good morning, my friends!" She said happily as she floated over to the couch and landed with a soft plunk next to Cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there faithful readers! I would love to say first off to my commenters, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I loved the comments and they'll help me with my story.

Plexus: I'm glad you like that I moved straight to the point. I hate it when writers do that too and make us readers wait until the middle of the story for the romance.

Longhairedhorse: Glad you liked my beginning. I've been trying to remember so much from different episodes to continue my writing.

As always here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, if I did I would be Starfire and my bf would be Robin!!!!

Robin glanced at Starfire and sighed. A small smile broke out upon his face and he stared dreamily at her. _She's so kind and beautiful, how could she think her sister could replace her?_ Robin thought memories of the day before running through his head. Absentmindedly, Robin leaned into Beastboy's plate of tofu eggs. Beastboy gave Robin a weird look and said "Dude, why is your elbow in my eggs?", his words breaking Robin's thoughts of Starfire. Robin shook his head and pulled his elbow off of the plate of eggs. "Sorry. I kind of drifted off a little there." Robin apologized as he turned his head to face Starfire and saw that she was giggling. Robin began to blush as she got up from the couch and walked over to him.

Starfire had stopped giggling and looked a little concerned about something. Robin touched her hand gently and smiled at her. Without a word, the two of them walked out of the room. Without the other's noticing, Robin and Starfire walked up to the roof of Titan's Tower. The sun shone brightly over Jump city as the two of them walked up to the roof and shut the door behind them. Immediately after they got on the roof, Starfire turned around and jumped on to Robin, hugging him tightly. He only stood there and hugged her back, smelling the sweet perfume of her hair. "Starfire….." He said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering because of the tears. Robin looked at her and wiped her tears away. Without a word, Starfire pulled away from him. Robin followed her and held her hands. Starfire looked at him and wiped her tears away. "I had missed you when Slade took you to be his apprentice… I did not know if you were really evil or not." She said quietly "That time has passed now, Star. I won't ever go away again. I promise." He leaned a little closer to her as he said this and she leaned a closer as well. "I accept your promise…" Starfire said, their eyes both closed as they were about to kiss. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the alarm system going off. Robin turned towards the tower and ran back inside. "Come on, we need to see what's going on." Looking solemn, Starfire followed him back inside, just in time to see the other titans looking for them.

P.S Sorry I couldn't write anymore. With the holidays and every thing I didn't have any time to write and I needed to refer back to one of the episodes. If anyone can send me links to the Trouble in Tokyo episode plez do! I would really appreciate it and it would really help my story. Thanx for reading!


End file.
